Entre la espada y la pared
by SSMinos
Summary: Hay ciertos eventos que le ocurren al menor de la familia Runner... bajo una voz muda, por muy en silencio que él mismo se los guarde podría ocurrir una tragedia.
1. Chapter 1

**LU no me pertenecen, sino a la Warner Bros, esta historia es escrita por ocio y amor a la escritura. cada capi esta inspirado por una canción.**

 **Gotta get away: The Offspring**

 **Cap: Rip Runner**

A Rip lo tenían de los nervios, apretando con fuerza el agarre del control remoto y apretando la tensa mandíbula hasta sentir el entumecimiento doloroso encajarse en su rostro.

Estaba harto.

Era el colmo, el colmo de los colmos.

El cuento de su vida una y una y otra vez.

Quería tener una soga y con ella ahorcarse y salir de una vez de su miseria.

Pero, lastimosamente no podía.

Ahí, detrás de él se encontraba la cocina, escuchando los cuchicheos femeninos y sus risas que podían ser confundidas como las garras rasgar la superficie de la pizarra del salón de clases. Aquellas vocecitas chillonas solo causaban el atrofio de su cerebro tras un corto circuito, hasta ya juraba ver las chispas salir de su cráneo.

Como las odiaba… las odiaba con el odio de su odio.

Cada fin de semana, a la hora puntual, las comadres de su mamá hacían sus reuniones como era de costumbre, aquellas señoras con su estilo de vestir con el más meticuloso y limpio apestadas de oloroso perfume y zapatillas de tacón alto tomaba su hora del té cómodamente y riendo con cualquier disparate.

A Rip lo volvían loco.

No había ni un solo minuto que no lo comparaban constantemente con su hermano mayor, el hijo perfecto que era, bendecido de sus poderes y demás bla bla bla que escuchaba provenir de sus chismorreos.

Ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de subirle el volumen deseando ensordecer la casa para no escucharlas pero no podía, ya que sería de muy mala educación y Rip jamás haría algo tan bajo…

¿Cierto?

El joven correcaminos cerraba los ojos respirando profundamente dejando pasar lo más que podía su tensión, tratando de aflojar su mandíbula y siguiendo cambiar el canal como la novena vez en ese día.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al escuchar ese…. Eso más bien, el comentario que rebasaba la gota del vaso, haciéndolo tragar duro.

Un comentario que a pesar de no ser muy directo sonaba directo para él, un comentario que simplemente se podía traducir entre líneas como "no te preocupes, Rip algún día servirá para algo" y ahí está eso, en el que su mamá se unía a ellas entre sus risas aunque sin ninguna malicia.

Aquellas risas provenientes del mismísimo infierno para él.

Rip apago la tele dejando el control en el sofá, al lado de su mulso y con lentitud se levanto metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra y camino fingiendo desinterés a la entrada principal sin siquiera atreverse a ver a las venenosas mujer, a excepción de su mamá que si se dirigió a ella y despidiéndose para salir.

-Má al rato vuelvo, voy por una soda de la esquina-

-Oh Rip, cariño, aprovechando que vas a salir podrías traer por favor pan de mijo? Tu padre se acabo el paquete y lo ocupo para más tarde en la cena- Harriet le mostraba una bella sonrisa a su hijo levantándose con su característica rapidez y cogiendo su bolso y sacando el dinero- y ten algo extra por su quieres un pequeño bocadillo-

Rip tomo el dinero y salió, sabiendo que lo de ir por una soda era una excusa sola para ir y perder el tiempo ahora tenía que ir a la tienda y comprar el mandado que le había encargado, de mala gana.

Al poco de unas horas ya cuando las comadres de su mamá se hubieran ido, después de la cena Rip se encerró en su cuarto tirándose en la cama y tomando una revista en donde podía apreciar los distintos modelos de aviación, dejando pasar el tiempo, era domingo por lo que no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Cuando el reloj marco las cinco el joven correcaminos se levanto perezosamente estirando sus brazos y sus piernas adormecidas, mirando con pesadez la hora, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Tenía mucho tiempo de sobra.

Ya era el día Lunes y como lo acostumbrado de cada madrugada ya esta alistado con su mochila en mano y desayunando un panque de semillas con el típico jugo de vegetales preparado por su mamá, despidiéndose de sus padres el joven correcaminos salió por la puerta encaminándose a la parada del autobús escolar.

Sentado y con el gesto de aburrimiento miraba por la ventana ajeno a la carrilla y voces en júbilo de los estudiantes, tirando bolas de papel o avioncitos al aire y como siempre así era otra página en su vida.

Las clases continuaban, exámenes sorpresa iban y venían en la materia de física y calculo, después estudio de lenguas y por último la clase de deporte.

Para desgracia de Rip.

Todos se encontraban en el patio al aire libre, con sus ropas de pans deportivos y el profesor de educación física los miraba con una sonrisa algo maliciosa dibujar en su rostro humano, pasándola a cada uno de sus alumnos y con una lista en mano seleccionando a unos cuantos alumnos, en su gran mayoría, eran los atletas de su salón.

Aquellos que te causaban un reverendo dolor en el trasero.

Un siberiano, un águila, un coyote, un oso y humano pasaban al frente. Teniendo entre sus mano los balones de voleibol y mirándoles con maliciosa complicidad.

Estaban por jugar a los quemados.

Rip volteo la mirada observando a otros grupos de su mismo agrado y otros de grado superior practicar deporte, como carreras o ejercicios de estiramiento muscular, deseando para sus adentros estar ahí prefiriendo mil veces realizar sentadillas que ser fusilado con brutalidad por una pelota rápida, tragando duro y guardando su nerviosismo para después.

Iron y Bryan, dos compañeros de su salón se veían de la misma manera con el deje de nerviosismo inquietante, ya que eran junto con él los cerebritos de la clase y los favoritos de ser el blanco de las bromas de los brabucones. Rip a pesar de que podía sacar provecho de su condición como correcaminos sabia que solo podía ser cuestión de tiempo para ser interceptado por balón, un… gran… y doloroso… balón.

¡Perfecto! Otro moretón más en su lista interminable de moretones y palizas que recibía a diario.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

Su corazón se sobresalto esquivando para su sorpresa a escasos milímetros el roce fugaz del balón acariciar sus plumas oscuras de la cara, dejándolo con el corazón en la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par, tropezando torpemente entre sus pies y empujando a una chica humana con los cabello pintado de fucsia quien yacía concentrada esquivando y que gracias a su torpeza termino siendo interceptada por la pelota.

La chica con el gesto furico voltea a mirar a Rip fulminándolo con sus pardos ojos antes de dirigirse a la banca.

En cuestión de minutos a más de los veinte y nueve de su grupo había sido sacado, entre ellos Iron y Bryan quienes fueron los primeros y los más maltratados, ya que recibieron más pelotazos que en su vida. Los que habían quedado en la banca habían salido por órdenes del maestro de física a realizar cinco vueltas a la cancha en vez de que se quedaran holgazaneando, como según decía el propio maestro, sentados en las bancas.

Ya solo faltaba cuatro para sacar y de entre ellos Rip podía ver su vida frente a sus ojos ya que era él quien tenía la atención de los bravucones sobre él ignorando a los otro tres, la lluvia de balones no se hiso esperar pasando peligrosamente cerca del correcaminos, escuchando las risas de goce y diversiones de sus verdugos.

El corazón de Rip latía con más fuerza sintiendo una extraña corriente eléctrica brotar en su cuerpo que lo dejo desorientado y termino cayendo boca abajo al suelo, con la sensación del peligro en su sangre dio una mirada rápida admirando claramente el duro balón de voleibol directo rumbo a su cara.

PLASH!

Con la fuerza del impacto contra la cara y la pelota volar por el impulso del choque saliendo disparado a un punto sin rumbo, su cuerpo retrocedió sobre sus pasos llevándose las manos a la cara adolorido.

Rip miraba con sorpresa como brotaba la sangre de la nariz del humano que se retorcía del dolor. Este gruño causando que se le helara la sangre al pobre correcaminos.

-¡pagaras por lo que has hecho Runner!-

Pero Rip lo miraba con el deje de extrañeza.

¿Qué había hecho él? se pregunto, lo único que recordaba era el balón volar centímetro de su rostro además de que se encontrada a gatas en el suelo.

El coyote reía con frenesí, obviamente encontrando la situación con gracias.

-¡pero que buen regreso te dio!- aullaba de la alegría con completa indiferencia del humano.

-¡cierra la boca pulgoso!- dicho esto el humano tomo un balón y se lanzo en dirección de Rip con las claras intenciones de estampar la pelota en la cara del aviar, en un impulso Rip se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo saliendo de su camino, resbalando en el pasto humedecido al correr con Jerry pisándole los talones, uniéndoseles en la pista de carrera.

-¡oigan ustedes! ¡El ejercicio aun no termina!- solo logro atinar el maestro de física al notar la carrera que se había lanzado ambos alumnos todo por distraerse con la paleta de las listas… y zorreando a las porristas con disimulada discreción.

Si Ralph y su hermano Rev estuvieran ahí presentes elevarían el grito del entusiasmo al ver lo digno de un jugador de posición runnerback que encarnaba Rip, esquivando, saltando y evadiendo a cada corredor de la pista.

Aunque claro si es que no estuviese corriendo por su vida.

El otro grupo vecino que realizaba lagartijas y estiramiento notaron la carrera que se habían lanzado el atleta estrella del salón B-3 y una joven ave desértica a lo largo de la línea de la pista, correando en una porra y silbando, creyendo de que se trataba de un reto entre ambos estudiantes.

Rip sin siquiera saberlo le llevaba la delantera con una notoria distancia que dejaba casi en ridículo a Jerry.

-¡Vamos, Vamos!-

-¡A la meta! ¡A la meta!-

-¡Tu puedes Jerry! ¡Puedes alcanzarlo!-

-¡Corre, corredor misterioso! ¡Corre!-

El maestro de ese mismo grupo al notar el alboroto que hacían sus alumnos trata de dispérsalos y que volvieran a realizar sus actividades hasta que su mirada recayó a lo que están clamando, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y su silbato resbalar de la boca mirando a los dos alumnos dar tremendo espectáculo en especial del ave ya que no era normal que un correcaminos tan joven y de baja estatura pudiera alcanza cierta velocidad, no tardo mucho en reconocer por el color de sus listones que eran del grupo B-3.

Jerry con su rostro enrojecido entre el esfuerzo y la ira de ser imposible alcanzar al ave, tira el balón de voleibol y lo pateo con fuerza pero Rip se quito del cambio esquivando a una chica delante de su camino apartándose justo a tiempo. La pobre chica salió volando del camino estampándose con dureza al suelo rojizo de la pista, desgraciadamente la chica resultaba ser la misma que Rip había sacado del juego de los quemados. Jerry sin inmutarse le paso de largo siguiendo su objetivo principal, la chica levanto la cabeza completamente cubierta de tierra y miro el balón que inocentemente se paseaba delante de ella y con una bestialidad brutal obtenida del mismísimo demonio pateo sin piedad la pelota de voleibol que si hubiera tenido voz habría chillado con ojitos de anime japonés, mandándola volar como misil en línea recta a la espalda baja de Jerry.

Todos vieron la escena en cámara lenta.

Y el balón estallo al colisionar contra Jerry, sonando como granada.

Él grito de manera horrible.

Y así transcurrido todo el resto del día, con tanta naturalidad.

En las últimas horas de la clase, Rip veía con paranoia como los últimos alumnos del salón de artes se iban yendo, guardando sus materiales y las bases de sus cuadros acomodadas en filas a un lado del locker, Rip con sus manos temblorosas trataba de meter el estuche de sus lápices carboncillo inútilmente a su mochila.

Estaba nervioso y muerto de miedo.

Casi marcaba el número de su hermano y pedirle que fuera por él a recogerlo en la escuela, que se fueran ambos caminando a la casa o que lo sacara volando por la ventana ¡o otra cualquier cosa!

Cualquier cosa era preferible que cruzar la puerta…

Y encontrarse una desagradable sorpresa.

¡Porque no simplemente había fingido estar enfermo y con temperatura!

-joven Runner- la voz de la maestra le hiso arrancar un grito-¿se encuentra usted bien? Se encuentra muy tenso-

-no… no se preocupe profesora es solo que acabo de recordar algo que olvide trabajar-

-bueno en ese caso te encargo el salón- la mujer sonrió, cogió su bolso y salió, dejando a un silencioso Rip en un frio y tenso ambiente.

…

¿y si saltaba a la ventana? Se pregunto con curiosidad, arrancando con todo y mochila abriendo de golpe la ventana asomando a la altura del tercer piso, tragando seco y las piernas le flaquearon, alejándose el marco de la ventana.

-vaya, pero si es nuestro lindo pajarito, creía que no ibas a salir nunca, estaba aquí la profesora… pero ya estamos aquí, solos-

De pronto la idea se le hiso muy tentativa.

-¡atrápenlo!-

Los cinco corrieron en dirección de Rip sin contar que este se le hubiera pasado a la cabeza saltar al otro lado de la ventana.

Entre el desconcierto a empujones se asomaron esperando encontrar el cuerpo del ave ya muerta desplomada al suelo pero en cambio no había encontrado a nadie.

-¿en donde esta?-

El perro siberiano olfateo por el aire hasta girar por su derecha, encontrando como Rip había alcanzado el otro extremo de la ventana del salón continuo y adentrándose al interior.

-¡por el otro lado!- el siberiano y el coyote fueron los primeros en adelantarse cruzando por el portal del salón y captando las plumas de la cola del ave desaparecer de la vista a dar la esquina del pasillo.

Las piernas de Rip dolían, a pesar de estar acostumbrado de salir huyendo de los abusadores que querían molerlo a golpes como había sido todo a lo largo de su secundaria hasta la prepa, era la primera vez que iniciaba una carrera que le causara tanto dolor en la parte baja de sus rodillas y un extraño dolor provenir de su abdomen, pero él estaba tan metido entre su meta de lograr salir de aquella zona de peligro que hacia lo que podía de ignorar el dolor, esquivando unas cuantas personas que aun rondaban en el pasillo escolar había logrado atravesar el campo.

Sus suposiciones habían acertado, Jerry andaba enojado más de lo normal y tenía miedo de ello, dejando de lado de subir al autobús sabiendo del tiempo limitado de su persecución con su verdugos a duras penas paso de largo el trasporte, perdiéndose en los suburbios hasta llegar a la estación subterránea del tren.

De pie con la frente apoyada a la cabina telefónica, Rip jadeaba con pesadez y con los latidos de su corazón zumbándole los oídos y la lánguida lengua por afuera de su pico, miro cautelosamente su alrededor tratando de divisar a Jerry y su pandilla de rufianes.

Una gran sensación de alivio le inundo, dejándose caer a las bancas sobándose las piernas adoloridas, dándose cuento de las raspadas en sus rodillas y ratos de sangre seca en las aberturas de la tela desgarrado de su pantalón, hechas probablemente tras una de sus caídas durante la persecución.

-maldición…- su mamá lo iba a matar.

Ya era el día siguiente y Rip se había negado a levantarse de la cama fingiendo dolor estomacal pero de alguna manera, Harriet se había dado cuenta del engaño y lo obliga a alistar sus cosas y preparándole un desayuno ligero de frutas, el pobre Rip no tenía tantas ganas de asistir a la escuela.

¿Qué gana con ir? ¿Más palizas? ¿El mismo pan de cada día? ¿Más hola-don-puñetazo-de-Jerry en su cara?

Quería morirse.

Ese día no quiso tomar el autobús, prefiriendo ir a pie con su característica lentitud y su genio de mal humor, se encaminaba a la estación subterránea que a pesar de las horas tempranas no se encontraban tan abatida de gente, tuvo que pasar una media hora hasta que anunciaran la pronta llegado del tren.

Cerraba con fuerza los ojos soltando un largo suspiro.

Ya no podía más.

No importaba cuanto se esforzara convenciéndose él mismo, simplemente ya no lo aguantaba. Él no era fuerte ¿Cuándo lo había sido? Eso ya lo había comprobado con el suceso de aquel bicho biotecnológico poseer su cuerpo.

Estaba cansado de ser una burla, de las intimidaciones que tenía que vivir cada día en el colegio, de ser un imán que tuviera un letrero escrito diciendo "carne fresca" para los brabucones, de ser un debilucho, de que su padre nunca lo tomara enserio.

Estaba cansado de estar celoso de su hermano… la gran adoración de sus padres.

Con tantos pensamientos surcar cada cavidad de su cerebro, las miles de preguntas e ideas no lo dejaban en paz hasta que se pregunto…

¿Qué propósito tenia él en este mundo?

Con la mirada sin alguna detonación de la emoción podía escuchar desde la distancia, al interior del túnel el tren acercándose.

Por lo que avanzo con mochila en mano deteniéndose en la línea de seguridad bajo sus pies, con la mirada al frente y viendo a la nada.

Adiós escuela.

Adiós familia.

Adiós miseria.

Hola a la vida…

Y un pie sobre el límite de la línea… cerró los ojos.

Y el tren pasó.

.

.

.

 **NOTA FINAL:**

A la gran presión que se le habían sometido a Rip le llego a tener tendencias suicidas u.u el bullyn es delicado de tratar y más en jóvenes y niños.

A pesar de solo tener una sola aparición en un solo capitulo se puede apreciar claramente lo depresivo en el muchacho y la gran diferencia que hay entre Rev y él.


	2. Chapter 2

**LU muchas gracias por el review y las palabras de apoyo! la historia es corta pero es un pequeño prologo de otra que tengo trabajada, ya luego veré si puedo publicarla más adelante aunque se estén acercando los días clases en de carrera.**

 **saludos!**

 **.**

 **You know you're right: Nirvana**

 **Cap. La rutina del día.**

El cuerpo de Rip sufrió la brutal sacudida estampar contra él cuando finalmente el tren paso, lo siguiente que supo era estar tumbado boca arriba abriendo los ojos desorientado y mirando el techo de la estación.

-¡¿estás loco?!-

Un gavilán de plumajes negras que estaba tumbado a su lado le tiro el grito.

Las puertas del metro se abrieron dejando salir a los pasajeros, ignorando a los dos jóvenes antros tirados en el suelo pasándoles de largo y metidos en sus asuntos.

El gavilán al no obtener respuesta de parte de Rip, chasqueo sus dedos al frente del aviar.

-dime que no te atrofie el cerebro, avecita-

A pesar de su notorio enojo se podía apreciar la preocupación en su voz.

Rip se limitaba a observarlo, luego al metro y nuevamente a él.

-que fue lo que paso- pregunta, estando algo desorientado.

El gavilán levanto las manos y haciendo un "OW" con exasperación.

-el señorito no recuerda que estaba a punto de ser un mosquito más en los parabrisas del tren- acuso.

Rip frunció el entrecejo, pasándose la mano a la cara.

-¿Qué diablos se te cruzo por la cabeza?-

Rip no le respondió, en cambio permaneció sentado con las manos a la cabeza tratando de analizar todo con lentitud y murmuro.

-no puedo creer que me atreví a hacerlo-

-¿Disculpa?- el gavilán lo miro con desagrado pero a la vez con confusión por la voz tan baja.-si eres de esos locos homicidas… hay mejores manera de quitarse la vida que esta!- grito exasperado y señalando a las vías, el metro ya había zarpado-viejo, necesita ayuda, de no ser que se me había hecho tarde y estar aquí… no puedo imaginar lo que hubieras hecho- al decir esto último el gavilán se sienta, ya que se había sostenido sobre sus rodillas todo el tiempo rabiando con el ave en el suelo, cambiando su expresión a una abatida- … oye… porque querías hacerlo…- pregunto con suavidad, sabiendo de lo delicado del tema.

Rip bajo sus manos y se quedo mirando a las vías, estaba comenzando llegar gente aunque muy poca.

-fue… inconsciente, estaba tan… tan abrumado que, yo- suspiro.

El gavilán no sabía que decirle a continuación, levantando un silencio incomodo entre ambos chicos.

Hasta que Rip rompió el silencio, sobresaltando al otro.

-oye… no te he dado las gracias-

-descuida, ya paso…- lo miro de reojos y pregunto señalando su uniforme- eres de Shiba-High, ¿cierto?- consiguió llamar la atención de Rip, dándose cuenta ambos que pertenecían a la misma institución, al poco tiempo un nuevo anuncio del metro avisó por el megáfono y los dos chicos sin más y en silencio se levantaron, situándose detrás de la línea de seguridad.

El gavilán con algo de inseguridad mantenía un ojo en Rip en caso de que el muchacho fuera capaz de tener las mismas intenciones de antes hasta que llevo la parada del trasporte, separándose y tomando asientos por separados.

En el resto del camino Rip tenía la expresión seria y calmada.

El correcaminos había perdido la entrada de la primera clase por lo que tuvo que esperar a la segunda y seguir con las siguientes horas de trabajo y exámenes.

Era la hora del receso y la pandilla de Jerry lo buscaba como los depredadores que eran. Rip se tuvo que limitar por miedo de que su salud se viera perjudicada al encerrarse en los retretes del sanitario y comer en silencio su sándwich de crema de maní y trigo.

Estaba temeroso, inclusive Iron y Bryan le evitaban por la declaración de muerte que le habían sentenciado la pandilla si se atrevían a estar cerca del correcaminos.

Ni siquiera la mirada le podían dar.

En un repentino impulso de ira Rip estampo su puño contra la puerta metálica, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos, amargándolas en un silencio.

Ya no aguantaba nada de esto.

El toque de la campana anuncia el regreso a sus aulas y Rip había esperado a que las últimas personas salieran del baño para animarse bajas las piernas de la tapa y salir de su encierro con lentitud. Miro a ambos lado con precaución en el pasillo asegurándose la luz verde de que Jerry no estuviera por los alrededores y entrar a su clase de artes.

Maldijo el minuto en que lo hiso.

Jerry y sus matones lo esperaban en la vuelta del pasillo de la clase aprovechando su condición de atletas que realizaban las prácticas entre clases.

Y se prendió la persecución.

.

.

.

Capitulo intermedio.

 **Nota final:**

Mmm tratar de escribir algo relacionado con el bullying en muy fuerte para mí, es algo que simplemente no lo veo bien, aunque en esta historia Rip la padece.

No sé si conozcan una serie alemana llamada "Klaus" o en español "El aula", una serie que muestra su trama por medio de track, varios relatos cortos en un episodio, en donde tratan este tema, solo advierto que la serie es… muy fuerte, no les miento, las escenas que muestran son tan crudas con un atrevimientos que te lanzan (o restriegan) en la cara por parte de equipo de reparto y el director que te pegan feo el mensaje "mira la crueldad humana! ¡Mírala!", es una serie corta como alrededor de unos 7 capítulos, y aun con el final no sabía si alegrarme o quedarme en shock. Está basado en un hecho real ocurrido en una institución de estados unidos, según como cuenta la serie la manejan como un evento después del ocurrido del siniestro y que se repitió en alemana, compartiendo los mismos casos.

Asi! También le hicieron una segunda temporada (aunque más bien es una película, ya que son track) pero no tan buena, en donde meten a una abogada y pues… no sé, preferiría que la hubieran dejado como estaba.

Estos casos, por mucho que me cuesta entenderlo, son reales… y lamentablemente existen.


	3. Chapter 3

**These days: Bon Jovi**

 **Cap. Eventos inesperados**

Alex Galen, un joven gavilán negro del grupo B-5 se encontraba con la espalda recargada a la pared en algún punto del ala trasera del edificio, soltando una larga y reconfortante bocanada del humo de su cigarrillo contemplando en silencio la barda con maya metálica los arboles que habían alrededor, era su única forma en su área de confort, luego de que en ocasiones anteriores lo habían atrapado fumando clandestinamente en el instituto, lo cual el fastidiaba ¿Por qué se molestaba en reprenderlo? Si fumaba al aire libre sin molestar a nadie y nunca dentro de las aulas o pasillos de la escuela, para él no venia el caso que lo enviaran a la dirección con el director para obligarlo escuchar sus sermones sobre "los alumnos no lo tienen permitido" o "los niños no deben de fumar" u otras cosas consideradas ilícitas inapropiadas para su edad.

Era un hábito tomado desde años, no lo podían culpar.

Y tampoco se lo podían quitar.

Era el equivalente de quitarle la morfina a un paciente moribundo.

No era revoltoso, no era desaplicado en clases, cumplía con sus actividades y extra clases y otros deberes ¿y el llamaban la atención solo por un cigarrillo?

Fumar era su decisión y de nadie más.

Aunque muchos no lo vieran así.

Con una última succión tiro los retos de la colilla y lo piso con la suela de su zapatilla luego de escuchar el timbre de la escuela, anunciándole la hora de entrada a las clases, se relajo y se estilo levantando los brazos, metiendo sus manos al bolcillo de su pantalón gris.

Tenía muy poco que había sido transferido en aquel instituto y aunque el resto de sus compañeros del salón que en la gran mayoría eran hombres y los consideraba pesados como para entablar una relación social con ellos, se encontraba muy a gusto en comparación de la anterior escuela en la que había experimentado vivir un infierno y eso a él la tranquilidad aquí en Shiba-High era gratificante.

Hiso memoria de las clases que le quedaban, sonriendo ligeramente para sí mismo de que los días martes salía temprano a diferencia de las demás clases, aunque las dos horas de cálculo no era su fuerte ya por lo menos se daría el lujo de ir a su departamento y tirarse a la cama a holgazanear toda la tarde.

La zona del patio se encontraba despejada en ausencia del alumnado suponiéndose que ya se encontraban todos en sus aulas, pero eso no le molestaba, prefería tomar todo a su tiempo y sin prisa, dirigiéndose a la entrada de las instalaciones para llegar a su aula.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Justo a unos metros, al otro lado del pasillo se le figuro divisar a un correcaminos correr con avidez y rechinado sus tennis el pulcro suelo de mosaico blanco. Entrecerró sus ojos al serle un poco familiar el ave, recordando el incidente en la estación del metro haciéndole abrir enormemente los ojos.

Era el mismo pájaro que él había apartado del camino del tren, en su intento estúpido de suicidio.

Y este mismo pájaro estaba siendo perseguido por cinco individuos los cuales por sus trajes, reconoció que pertenecían al equipo de futbol americano.

Estos casos, para Alex no le eran muy indiferentes ya que era lo más cotidiano y común que había visto en su anterior instituto… y el anterior del anterior.

Pero también lo había vivido.

A pesar de que constantemente los bravucones de mala monta se las empeñaban a ir en su contra, él se defendía levantando los puños dispuesto a sacarle los ojos a cualquiera.

Suspiro y aparto la mirada siguiendo por el pasillo para ir a su clase.

Hasta que se detuvo unos cuantos pasos…

Por unos momentos dudo, girando sobre sí y observando el pasillo por donde había perdido de vista al correcaminos, sintiéndose raro y con algo de lastima sobre aquel pobre chico.

Alex se veía indeciso en medio de una encrucijada, recordando el evento en la estación.

" _¿Por qué querías hacerlo?"_

" _fue… inconsciente"_

-maldición…-

.

A grandes zancadas Rip hacia la maratón de su vida, evadiendo a los peatones y saltando obstáculos seguido muy de cerca de la pandilla y casi chocando peligrosamente con el carrito de supermercado de un vagabundo.

Jerry no lo dejaría escapar, quería pelea y los dos caminos más bravos, el siberiano y el coyote, se les escurría la saliva mirando a su presa.

Todos le querían influir daño al correcaminos y Rip nunca había entendido el porqué.

¿¡Porque!? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho él para merecer algo así? ¡No quería pasar el resto de su vida asustado y huir constantemente de alguien!

¡Quería que acabara de una vez!

Rip no podía razonar, se encontraba inmerso en un estado en el que el pánico y el instinto de sobrevivencia se encontraban a flote, haciéndolo actuar sin razonar. Corrió lo más fuerte que podía, sintiendo una sensación extraña removerse en su interior y un frio electrizante cruzar hasta sus brazos pero siguió corriendo.

Hasta que cruzo en medio de la calle, mirando en cámara lenta el camión ir a toda prisa en su dirección.

Un golpe de adrenalina infecto por su torrente sanguíneo al tiempo que una repentina ola de calor floreció en su pecho.

Lo siguiente que paso fue el violento colisionar del camión como si este se hubiera impactado con una pared invisible, matando al conductor en el proceso y deteniendo el enorme monstruo mecánico en medio de la calle.

De no ser por el plumaje violáceo oscuro de Rip se hubiera apreciado la palidez y baja de sangre que sufrió el pobre correcaminos, estático e inmóvil con la vista en blanco al frente y el pico ligeramente abierto, parecía estar petrificado.

Jerry y su pandilla no se quedaban atrás.

Los muchacho fueron testigos de tal aterradora escena presenciado frente sus ojos, sudando frio. La sangre emanar del lado de la puerta del conductor y la salpicasión roja como si un globo de pintura había estallado, bañando el parabrisas y parte de pavimento mientras del cofre expulsaba humo.

El grito de una mujer no tardo en aparecer.

El gavilán que se encontraba detrás de la pandilla a unos cuantos metros en un intento de tratar de alcanzarlos tras la persecución de la carrera para auxiliar al correcaminos también había visto el choque, sin apartar la mirada del incidente del camión hecho un desastre camino con lentitud sin abandonar su expresión de asombro para luego mirar a Rip.

-eres…. Un metahumano- afirmo Alex.

Al escuchar su declaración los gritos de horror inundaron el cielo. Una gran multitud corrió despavorida alejándose de la calle entre tropiezos y gritos, Jerry y los demás corrieron por sus vidas asustados de ser los siguientes en quedar en el mismo estado como aquel camionero, empujando a Alex para que saliera de su camino, en cambio el gavilán era el espectador de todo el circo que se había armado la gente no sabiendo si estar confundido o atemorizado, miro de vuelta hacia el aviar quien aun permanecía en pie sin inmutarse.

Sin pensarlo Alex corrió hacia él tratándolo de traerlo de vuelta al mundo.

-¡Hey chico! Tienes que salir de aquí!-

Rip no respondió.

Y Alex le pego el puñetazo a la cara.

Finalmente reacciono haciendo nota de todo su alrededor y al camión en frente echando humo, soltó un pequeño grito siendo tomado del brazo con brusquedad por el gavilán negro, arrastrándolo al interior de un callejón cercano.

.

.

.

 **Nota final: uh, lo que hizo Rip no es bueno…**


End file.
